Danmachi Fanfic 1
by Dalto2453
Summary: When Bell gets drunk and spills out a few word he shouldn't he starts dodging questions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Main group is Finn ,Riveria, Ais , Bete and the Twins.)

Bell had never been thought to have any secrets so when he starts rambling things while drunk and refusing to explain it brings his Familia members to figure it out.

Bell's body ached and his head was pounding, Just what had he been up to last night? Bell remembered coming back from a particularly rough day in the dungeon then going to eat at Mamma Mia's.

"Maybe I should go talk to Finn? After all I am well enough to walk."

Arriving at his destination , he knocked lightly on his Captain's door. Hearing a faint "Come in" he entered unsteadily as he wobbled back and forth barely registering that the main group was in a meeting.

"Are you okay Bell? You look pretty banged up."

" Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to ask if you knew what happened last night?"

"We found you drunk when we went to Mamma Mia's " Riveria had joined the conversation.

"Oh sorry for the trouble ."

"It wasn't a problem but the whole time you kept muttering something about The Surge of the Lost Ones. Care to explain what it is."  
By this time Bell's already pale skin turned almost paper white. He was sweating heavily and his mouth had dried out. " O . . .O … Oh that was probably just nonsense .HaHaHa"

" You 're a terrible liar my boy " Gareth's booming voice cut through the room. Why don't y. . . . . .ou?"

Garreth was interrupted by a loud thud as Bell's body hit the floor.

"Okay so I guess he doesn't want to talk about it." 


	2. Chapter 2

The main group walked through the halls of the twilight manner carrying Bell behind them . They took him in the infirmary and waited. That was when it happened. He started shaking uncontrollably scaring everyone.

"Hey Riveria didn't you have a spell to view a person's dreams or memories?"- Finn

"Yeah but you sure it would be a good idea to use it. We might see something we aren't supposed to." - Riveria

"Use it. We need to know so we can help him. Besides we might find out what the Surge of the lost ones is." "Fine , but don't blame me if something happens." Riveria then took out a small pencil and tapped it on his forehead all while muttering under her breath. Her spell was finished loudly "AND SO I ASK FOR YOU TO LEND ME THE POWER TO DO WHAT I MUST. A bright light forced the group to close their eyes . When they opened their eyes the white walls of the infirmary were gone replaced with a beautiful forest.

Riveria looked around her to view the quiet forest. Quiet. A forest should never be quiet. Something was very wrong. The birds should be fluttering about chirping along to their melodies. She should hear the footsteps of the deer. But it was silent.

"Something is wrong. It shouldn't be so quiet."  
"Yeah you shouldn't be of which go away before you get hurt."

Bell had surprised everyone when he entered the clearing,

"It's only a dream we are not going to get hurt rabbit boy."

"That's what you don't understand. It is not a dream it is real. Here you can feel everything. Physical and Emotional. This is why I always go to the dungeon at night."  



	3. Chapter 3

" What do you mean Be-"

A loud roar overpowered the voice of the captain of the Loki Familia captain Finn. A large beast that some of the older Loki members recognized stepped into the clearing. The black dragon. The one who had lost sight in one eye because of Aiz's father.

" No. You guys have to get out of here. I'll explain later."

Bell was met with hesitation and that made him mad. The dragon roared moving to crush Bell under his foot as if it were angry that the little pest had tried to take his prey away from him.  
Bell was sensible and dodged looking at the dragon as if it was the reason for all his troubles. The dragon attacked Bell dodged and attacked back. Keeping it distracted from it's real goal. He truly was a boy who had earned the alias Rabbit Foot. His foot work was truly something to behold . The dragon attacked again and Bell blocked . The battle continued on in the same manner with Bell continuing to tell the group to leave and never enter his dreams again. Finally the dragon got tired and collapsed on the ground .Bell took the advantage and stumbled forward . He made quick work of the dragon's magic stone and turned to the group.

" Why are you all still here? Do you want to die? Get out of here I'll wake up and talk to you when I feel like it."

" But Bell we want to hel-"

" Were you not listening Tiona? I said scram. Riveria do the spell and get out of here." " Fine but you will be talking with us when this is over." " Wait How did you defeat the dragon." Finn.

" I didn't. I passed the test. Now go." 


End file.
